Malware
Pershendetje te nderuar Cakoll, edhe p'se nuk jam Cakoll me mbier,desha edhe une ti them, me mire te them te shkruaj, nja 2-3 fjal ne lidhje me keto diskutime qe i lexova ne kete historikun e shkurter te Cakolleve. Une lexova se nder Cakollet, kish njerez me tituj shkencor si Doktor dhe Intelektual tjer, pa dashur te ofendoj askend, por, a nuk mendoni edhe ju se nuk eshte koha e duhur qe te perpiqeni qe s'paku ato qe i shkruani, ti shkruani bukur, rrjethshem dhe ne menyr kronologjike. Kur lexoj ato qe shkruhen, une si i huaj, menjeher me shko mendja te amatorizmi dhe ne asnje menyr te njerezit me tituj shkencor e intelektual. Kurse sa i perket asaj qe shkrueht dmth.thelbit te asaj qe pretendoni te dini, me mire te them, se c'fare keni degjuar nga pleqet e fshatit, eshte pjeserisht e sakt dhe ma shume e zbukuruar me ide ala personale e fetare. Nuk mund te jete aq e pamundur qe askush nga ky fshat te mos e dij gjenezen e vet. Une pyes si eshte e mundur qe gjithe keta njerez, qe pretendojne te dijne aq shume, te mos jeni ne gjendje te kontaktojne Historian, Linguist apo edhe te kerkojne dokumenta te vjetera si romake ne Vatikan ashtu edhe otomane ne Turqi? Lexova se nder ju qenka edhe nje Pastor, ne mos gaboj Femi e kishte emrin, ai sigurisht qe i ka dyert e hapura sa i perket kishes si ortodokse ashtu edhe katolike apo evangelishte, mendoj se eshte me mire te beni disa kerkime shkencore e mos te ja fusni kot, se fundi i fundit histori e juaj eshte. Pra, edhe nje here apeli im te ju eshte, bazohuni ne ato qe ju kane thene pleqet, se ajo eshte trashegemia dhe e verteta juaj, dhe mos tentoni qe te fusni teori te bazuar vetem ne deshira, te njerit apo tjeterit. Se si teori, se ne Krileve ka pasur te fese serbo-ortodokse te ardhur nga Serbia ashtu edhe teoria se katoliket jane ardhur nga Shqiperia, jane plotesisht te pa baza dhe te marrura nga qielli, te mos them genjeshtra te kuluara. Nese ne te kaluaren ka pasur tentime qe neve autoktoneve, te na zhvendosnin prej nje skaji te botes ne nje skaj tjeter, shpresoj qe nuk ka shqiptar qe keto teori ti perkrahim apo edhe ti pervetsojme. Kaq kisha une, kurse puna ju mbetet juve, qe ta vertetoni si gjenezen ashtu edhe religjionin, se perveq muslimaneve, evangelistve, katolikve nder ju ka edhe dervish e sa kam degjuar edhe budist. E shihni zoteri se sa pune keni per te bere. Pershendetje nga Amerika Kërkojmë më shumë dritë rreth mbiemrit cakolli *Kesaj pune i thone te e bej nje pune (thuaj se e bera). Plot ë nuk ka shenimi. (Puntori 3 Tetor 2006 10:26 (UTC)) Mbiemri Cakolli ka nje perdorim pas LDB dhe te gjithe njerezit qe e perdorin kete mbiemer rrjedhin nga fshati Krileve, komuna e Kamenices, dhe prej ketu tani me qindra e qindra familje qe jetojne ne Prishtine, Gjilan, Ferizaj, Kamenice, Zvicerr, Gjermani, SHBA etj. Jane edhe shume familje qe kete mbiemer e perdorin edhe ne fshatin Zaskok te Ferizajit por cuditerisht mungojne lidhjet dhe shpjegimet pse edhe keto familje e mbajne kete mbiemer pa pasur ndonje farefisni me ata nga fshati Krileve. Sipas te dhenave te pleqve, ashtu sikur deshmon Dr. Femi Cakolli, pastor i Kishes Protestante, ne librin e tij "Pamfletet e mia krishtere" ky mbiemer vjen prej emrit Izak, njeri i cili ka jetuar ne Krileve para 250 vjetesh, i besimit ortodoks shqiptar. Dhe me pastaj emri i tij eshte "lakuar" si Isak, dhe pastaj si Cak. Dhe pas nje kohe pasardhesit e Cakut, perkatesisht te Izakut, jane quajtur si te bijte e Cakut, dhe gjate kohes se turqve eshte perkthyer kjo sintagme gjuhesore dhe eshte bere Cakolli, pra Cak - olly (bijte e Cakut). Ky mbiemer nuk ka lidhje me mbiemrin Cakaj. Njeriu me i njohur me mbiemrin Cakolli eshte piktori i njohur akademik Zyhdi Cakolli, i cili jeton ne Poloni. Nje tjeter person qe eshte doktor i shkencave teknike, ligjerues ne UP, e qe ka kete mbiemer eshte Dr. Heset Cakolli nga Ferizaji. teksti i prezentar si përgjegje RReth mbiemrit Cakolli,kam ndegjuar shume shpjegime.T e vjetrit thone se CAKOLLET erdhen nga rrethi iMirdites,dhe ishin katolik,i madhi i tyre quhej krive Cakaj,dhe fshati i ti ku u vendos u quajt Krileve.I vellau i tij Mara shkoj ne nje fshat tjeter dhe fshati u quajt Marevc.Fshatrat ishindisa kilometra larg,por mes tyre ishte nje guri i madh,qe edhe sot quhet guri i eperm.Neat gur hypte qdo mengjezKriva,i cili thone ishte i madh si kreshniketkishte ze kumbuese therriste vellaun Maren ne Marevc,dhe u kuptonin nemes vete,pragjate viteve 1880-1960,krilevasit me Marevcin kane mbajtur lidhje vellezerore mes veti,dhe nuk jane martuar njeri me tjetrin.Keshtu i kam ndegjuar te vjetrit duke rrefyar historikun Cakaj,sepse " olli-na e kan shtuar pushtuesit;Ne duhet te thirremi Cakaj.Ju njihni Bahtir Cakollin si gazetar,FehmiCakollin ,si pastor,po Krileva ka pasur patriotin Mehmet CAKOLLI;Ali Cakolli,ish drejtor i rrugeve teKosoves,i biri i tij,>Skender Cakolli,ne Televizon,Zymer eXhafer Cakolli ne arsim,Remzi Cakolli,ne mjekesi,MehmetCakolli,dentist,etjj.......Ishte nje perpjekje e imja,per te kontribuar sado pak rreth mbiemrit Cakolli, Me nderime:Shaban Cakolli--Hipi Zhdripi 25 Prill 2007 22:24 (UTC) Une jame shqipetar nga , quhna Esat Cakolli nga Kosova dhe jetoi mase 40 vjet ne Australi, ne revisten e Australise ishte portret dhe biografija artistit shqipetar nga Kosova i cili jeton ne \Polani, kishte hapur ekspoziten personale ne Australi, me te u takova ne ekspoziten e tije ...pra Zyhdi Cakolli shqipetar nga Kosova , kishte kryar Akademin e Arteve figurative ne Prishtine , kurse magjistraturen ne Beograd e specijalizimin ne Rusi ne Mskve... Zhvendose Me mire ishte te zhvendoset tek Cakolli (mbiemër). --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 25 Prill 2007 22:44 (UTC) Mbiemri Cakolli Njeriu aq sa lexon,aq edhe mëson.Unë mbëmë u inkuadrova rreth mbiemrit Cakolli,dhe jam shumë i interesuar të kem njohuri sa më tepër.Mbrëmë unë e ceka ,se për mbiemrin Cakolli kam ndëgjuar nga të vjetrit.Ate qka ka shkruar i nderuari im Fehmi Cakolli,une nuk kam mundur të e lexoj,sepse mjerisht tani jetoj në mërgim,por kam dëshirë të e lexoj atë pamflet,dhe zotriu do ma siguroj,e kam këtë besim.Eshtë e vërtetë se trungu i Cakollëve gjindet në Krilevë të Dardanës,dhe ata pastaj nga do që të jenë vendosur,kanë mall për Krilevën,vendlindjen e tyre.Pas viteve 70-ta rinia e Krilevës është arsimuar me të madhe,kemi mësues,poet,gazetarë,gjuhëtar,mjek,por lajmi se kemi një piktor më gëzoj pa masë.Pra nemërgimtarët jetojmë me këtë mall,i kujtojmë gjeneratat që jemi rriturme ta,por nuk i njohim gjeneratat mbas nesh,dhe kjo është dhembje.Të njohësh mirë prejardhejen tënde është thesarë,andaj i lutemi të gjithë ata që njohin historikun e mbiemrit Cakolli,të hedhin më shumë dritë mbi te ,nga se ne e përcjellim me vemendje.Por,vetëm ata që e njohin sakt këtë historik,ndryshe vetëm mundtë na i mjegullojnë gjërat.Unë e kisha përshëndetur z.Fehmi Cakollin,dhe e kisha lutur që të hedh dritë rreth kti mbiemri mu në këtë faqe,kurse të gjithë Cakollët,kudo që ndodhen i përshëndes ngrohtësisht. ju dua shumë: juaji,Shaban Cakolli Gjëthehere kam pasur dëshirë të di sa më shumë për mbiemrin Cakolli.J u të nderuar keni bërë një hap të qëlluar,që kur keni nxitur këtë temë.Unë shpresoj se Cakollët kanë bij të menqur,që do të hedhin dritë mbi këtë mbiemër.Por prap kisha një lutje:Para se të shkruhet për zanafillën e këtij mbiemri,të peshohen mirë mendimet,në mënyrë që ky historik ende i pa njohur sa duhet,të mjegullohet në tërësi.Zotëriu që shkrou më lart,i cili nuk u prezentua,dhe nuk po di si të i drejtohem ,thot:Ky mbiemër nuk ka të bëj◄ me Cakaj, por sipas tij Caku,sepse sipas tij Cak-olli-,dmth.bijët e Cakut,ne nuk po e përjashtojmë këtë mendim,por dihet se olli-ishte barbarizëm që na e lapushtuesi.Prandaj Cakollët,herdokur duhet të i vëjnë detyrë vetit,që nga mbiemri i tyre,ta shlyajnë këtë barbarizëm,dhe unë prap e hedh mendim të qëndrueshëm mbiemrin Cakaj.Nëse Cak-olli-do të thoshte bijët e Cakut,nuk kadyshim se fjala ishte për bijët e Cakut të madh,kur nuk kishte tjerë me emrin Caka!Sot Cakollët janë shumë,dheunë mendoj se duhet të quhen bijët e CAKAJVE,dhe mbiemri i tyre do të duhej të jenë Cakaj.I përshëndes kudo që janë. Shaban Cakolli,në të ardhëmen Cakaj Mbiemri Cakolli dhe Toponimi Krileve Do te perpiqem qe ne kete diskutim/ debat/ pa hidherim, ti bind ata qe kishin vendosur ta nderrojne mbemrin prej Cakollit ne Cakaj te mos e bejne,per arsye se mund te gabojne dhe ti ofendojne te paret e tyre, qe me fanatizem dhe krenari e kane ruajtur kete mbiemer nder shekuj dhe jane kujdesuar qe ky mbiemer te vij gjer ne ditet tona i pa ndryshuar ne origjinalitetin ilir. Ishin shkruar shume gjera, por ato qe me bene pershtypje ishte prejardhja e ketij mbiemri.Njeri nga diskutuesit e kishte cekur se mbiemri kishte domethenje "Bijet e Cakes" apo dicka te ngjashme,dhe se banoret e Krileves qenkane te ardhur nga Mirdita-Shqiperia. Kjo teori eshte e njohur te banoret e Krileves diku ne Luften e pare boterore.Kjo teori eshte propoganduar me te madhe nga hoxhollaret, te cilat kane marre para te majme nga Serbia e pare, per te bindur banoret e ketyre viseve se jane te ardhur, dhe ketu perveq Krileves kan e perfshire edhe fshatera per rreth si Mareci. Ne kete tregim, thuhet se banoret e fshatit Krileve jane te ardhur nga Reka e Xhonit ne Shqiperi, dhe se ata kane qene te fese Katolike, dhe se jane themeluesit e Krileves.Kurse nga tre vllezerit Dema, Caka e Ahmeti rrjedhin edhe mbiemrate Demolli, Cakolli e Ahmeti.Kurse Mareci e merr emrin nga motra e tyre Mara, dhe Krileva e Mareci nuk jane martuar ne mes veti pershkak te kesaj lidhje gjaku. Dhe eshte shume per tu cuditur, qe kjo eshte besuar si e tille.Por, kur ti besh nje studim te thjesht, eshte shume lehte te vertetohet se kjo teori nuk eshte aspak e vertet. Ne rast se te ardhurit nga Reka e Xhonit na ishin te fese katolike si eshte e mundur qe ata te kishin emra musliman.Jo!Kjo eshte thjesht propogand serbe, e cila me cdo kusht mundohej te bindte banoret se ishin te ardhur. Kurse se i perket banoreve, kete teori e kishin pranuar thjesht pas konvertimit ne fene muslimane, gje qe ndodh nga mesi i shekullit te VXIII. Kurse pleqte e ketij fshati, kur i thonin parardhesit e tyre vinin deri te Xhoni, me tutje nuk shkonin jo se nuk i dinin,por aty ndahej bota e tyre, bota muslimane, nga bota katolike.Kjo gje shfrytezohej mjaft mire nga pushtuesi,kuptohet me ndihmen e hoxhollareve.Pra, thene shkurt se keto ane jane ardhacak eshte e gabuar, si qe eshte e gabuar edhe thenja se mbiemri Cakolli rrjedh prej Cakaj, pasi qe asnjera as tjtera nuk perkojne me te verteten. Se keto ane kane qene te banuara qysh ne kohen ilire, romake e vertetojne germadhat, te cilat gjenden ne cdo qosh. Te njohura jane edhe Kishat, kisha te cilat i takojne kohes iliro-romake, dhe nuk kane te bejne aspak me sllavizem.Kurse mbiemra me rrokjen -OLLI- ka psh.Demolli, Pacolli,Canolli, Qakolli ne Kosove, Cikuli ne Shqiperi, por mbiemra te ngjashem ka ne Itali e Greqi, pra ky eshte mbiemer i vjeter.Dhe nuk eshte aspak e vertet se ky mbiemer merr perdorim vetem pas LDB.E verteta eshte se pushtuesi serb me te ardhur ne Kosove ua ndryshon edhe mbiemrat qytetareve, duke ju stuar prapashtesen- viq- dhe jo -olli, si kishte shkruar njeri nga diskutanantet. Heren tjeter do e spjegoj edhe historikun e mbiemrit dhe toponimit Krileve, te cilet jane te lidhur me Ulpianen ilire. Psh. nga Ar Cakolli Shumë i nderuari Ar.Cakolli,më vjen keq që ose nuk njihemi sepse gurbeti na ka shpërnda,ose nuk njihemi se nuk e keni dhënë emrin e plotë.Këtu nuk ka hidhërime,ne po pyesim për diqka qka na intereson të dijmë,por jemi të interesuar të dijmë.Në shkrimin tim,unë haptazi deklarohem se nuk e njoh zanafillën e mbiemrit Cakolli,jo pse nuk kam dashur ta njoh,por disi të vjetrit tanë e kanë mjegulluar,as nuk ua zëmë për të madhe atyre,sepse tjera kohëra kanë qenë atëhere.Thënë shkurt unë jam shumë i interesuar të njoh tërë këtë historik.Ajo që keni shkruar ju më lart është bindëse dhe ju jam mirënjohës për këtë,por nuk është e tëra,kjo nuk mund të përfundoi këtu,vazhdoni më tej rreth mbiemrit,rreth toponimit të Krilevës,që të bëhet kjo kompete.Ne do të përcjellim me kënaqësi të dhënat tuaja,por i ftojmë edhe të tjerët që mund ta njohin këtë zanafillë të hedhin dritë mbi te.Një thirrje ja kam bërë dhe vazhdoj të ja bëjë z-Fehmi Cakolli,ai mund të jep më shumë dritë për këtë. Të njohish zanafillen e mbiemrit tënd,është më shumë se thesar. Rrespekt:Juaji.Sh,Cakolli Rreth Mbiemrit Cakoll Pershendetje te gjithe Cakolleve ane e mbane botes! Desha te vutem edhe une ne kete vorbullen e mbiemrit tone.Sa mund lexova deshira e se cilit nga ne ishte te dinim prejardhjen e mbiemrit tone,sigurisht qe eshte nje deshire legjitime,por nga shkrimet qe ishin bere, vetem njera nga keto e Ar Cakollit ishte ashtu si duhet te jete. Une prejardhjen e mbiemrit Cakolli e kam gjetur ne "Fjalor njerezish mbi bazen e gjuhes shqipe dhe Ilirishte" te botuar ne vitin 1982 ne Tirane. Mbiemir Cakolli nuk ka te beje aspak me Caka-j apo edhe me ndonje tjeter, ky mbiemer rrjedh prej emrit te lasht ilir CAKOL, ku me kohe nga shkronja L- eshte bere -LL-,dhe nuk ka ndryshim ne rrenjen e emrit,por vetem te shkronjes se fundit ku edhe sot e kesaj dite keto shkronja ne te folur ngaterrohen nganjeher. Kurse perdorimi i ketij mbiemri, nuk eshte vetem pas luftes se dyte boterore, mirepo pas pushtimit serb,familjes sone (CAKOLLI) i ndryshohet zyrtarisht mbiemri, dhe ata quhen sipas baballareve duke i shtuar prapashtesen -viq- psh. babai im kur ishte ne ushtri quhej Halimoviq, tjeteri Hetoviq, Zeneloviq etj.etj..Por pyetjes se si ishin quajtur para pushtimit serb psh.ne kohen e turkut, a mund ti pergjigjemi, sigurisht se po, mbiemri ishte CAKOL, kurse ne trajten e shquar CAKOLI. Edhe dicka, te gjithe ata qe mbajne mbiemrin Cakolli, jane te nje gjaku, pavaresisht se ku gjenden dhe se sa gjenerata kane kaluar, sot e kesaj dite martesa mes Cakolleve nuk behen. Desha te beje nje pyetje sa kurreshtare aq edhe per te nxitur kurreshtjen e secilit nga ne, pse mbiemri Cakolli gjendet vetem ne Krileve dmth.ne familjen tone dhe askund tjeter ne bote? Te mos me keqkuptojne askush kur them familjen tone e kame fjalen te Familja CAKOLLI, se ne me te vertet nga nje Familje rrjedhim, pavaresishte se tani jemi larguar dhe shprendare ane e kend botes. Pershendetje te gjitheve Feti Cakolli Ky është edhe një argument i mirë,që ndriqon zanafillen e mbiemrit Cakolli,andaj e meriton falemnderimin për përpjekjen që ka bërë.Këte ne do ta marrim shumë seriozisht dhe jemi duke evidentuar në historikun e mbiemrit tonë për të cilin po mbledhim të dhëna.Prap me duhet të them se kjo nuk mund të jetë e tëra rreth mbiemrit tonë!Ne ju bëjmë thirrejetë gjithë atyre që vërtetë e njohin këtë historik rreth mbiemrit Cakolli,të japin kontributin e tyre në këtë faqe WIKIPEDIA. RRespekt,Sh.Cakolli ---- ---- Ja ketu mund te lexoni nje shkrim shkencor me titull "Krileva - dhjete gjurme lashtesie" te Dr. Femi Cakollit i cili eshte doktor i shkencave filogjike dhe pastor i Kishes Protestante. Ky shkrim eshte botuar ne nje reviste ne Kosove. Nga ky shkrim shihet se autori jep shpjegime historike, kulturore, sociologjike, gjuhesore, etimologjike qe do te jepnin drite me shume lidhur me lashtesine e fshatit Krileve si dhe lidhur me prejardhjen e njerezve ne kete fshat, prandaj besoj se tani ju cakollet mund te keni nje perspektive me te qarte se qysh te orientoheni lidhur me prejardhjen e mbiemrit tuaj, sepse eshte absurd qe i njejti fakt t'i kete kaq shume interpretime. Ky shkrim perdoret me lejen e autorit dhe nuk mund te botohet diku tjeter pas pasur lejen e autorit. Nese doni qe te keni nje kontakt te drejtperdrejte me autorin e ketij shkrimi atehere kjo eshte adresa e imellit te tij: femi_cakolli@yahoo.com Krileva – dhjetë gjurmë lashtësie! Shkruan: Dr. Femi Cakolli Katundi Krilevë gjeografikisht hyn nën territorin e komunës së Kamenicës dhe shtrihet në pjesën perëndimore, ndërsa pjesa e saj më e madhe kufizohet me katundet Marec, Gllogovicë dhe Prapashticë të komunës së Prishtinës, si dhe fshatrat Leshtar, Strezofc, Vaganesh dhe Rahovicë të komunës së Kamenicës. E veçantja e këtij katundi ndër gjithë krahinën e Gallapit është se prej këtej rrjedh lumi që quhet Krivarekë. Rrjedhat e këtij lumi në fakt janë edhe nga anë të tjera të Gallapit. Teoria ime është se aty ku ka një lum aty ka ose edhe ka pasur më herët jetë, dhe aty ku ka një lum ka ose ka pasur edhe civilizim. Gallapi nuk ka lumenj të njohur në Kosovë përveç lumit të Krilevës. Gjurma e parë: Nuk dihet saktësisht se sa është i vjetër ky vendbanim, mirëpo në bazë të disa evidencave faktike sigurisht se ky vendbanim është i kohës ilire. Në vendin e quajtur Rapuha, në pjesën veriperëndimore të fshatit, edhe sot mund të shihen varreza ilire ose edhe romake. Sipër këtyre varreve shumë të vjetra gjenden disa pllaka të mëdha guri por fatkeqësisht nuk ka ndonjë shkrim mbi to. Mënyra e varrimit dëshmon se këto varre mund të kenë qenë ilire, romake por edhe hebreje. Në Novobërdë ka pasur një koloni hebreje derisa pushtohet nga turqit. Nën këto pllaka guri gjenden eshtrat dhe deri sot nuk është gjurmuar më shumë për kohën e këtyre varreve. Në bazë të gojëdhënave të fshatarëve këtu thuhet se dikur moti ka qenë edhe një piacë (treg). Gjurma e dytë: Në vendin që quhet Gjyteti afër tij është vendi që quhet Maja e Kulinës, kjo është edhe pika më e lartë e Krilevës. Aty gjenden ende gërmadhat e një fortifikate që ka qenë e ndërtuar këtu në mes të bjeshkëve. Gjyteti sigurisht se ka qenë një vendbanim i vogël, pra një qytet i vogël. Nga kjo pikë mund të shihej kalaja e Novobërdës për sinjalizime me zjarre në rast kumtesh. Praktikisht funksioni i kësaj kalaje ka qenë kullë vëzhgimi për qytetin kala të Novobërdës, pasi ky qytet përbënte referencën kryesore të jetës, fuqisë, kulturës dhe civilizimit në gjithë krahinën e Gallapit. Fjala “kulinë” vjen nga latinishtja culine dhe do thotë kala. Kulina dhe Rapuha janë shumë afër njëra tjetrës. Rapuha është në buzë të të njëjtës bjeshkë ndërsa në maje të saj është Kulina. Mendohet se një pikë tjetër vëzhgimi për qytetin e Novobërdës gjatë kohës bizantine, e ndoshta edhe serbe ka qenë Kapia në Tugjec. Gjurma e tretë: Në vitin 1975 nga një krilevas është gjetur një unazë ari tek lokacioni i quajtur Bregu i Lamës. Unaza e arit ka një shqiponjë dykrenore. Vendi ku është gjetur unaza është një arë që sot nuk punohet më, mirëpo që dikur moti, sigurisht para islamizimit të fshatit kjo arë ka qenë një vendvarrim për banorët e krishterë të kësaj ane. Terreni vërteton bindshëm se të krishterët, sidomos ata të ritit lindorë, pra ortodoksët i preferonin këso bregoresh për varreza. Prej këtyre varrezave e deri tek kisha e fshatit janë diku deri në 500 metra. Bregu i Lamës është në kuadër të mëhallës që edhe sot quhet Qylkovët, e nganjëherë edhe Qylkoviqtë, ose edhe Qylkajt. Gjurma e katërt: Pikërisht në vendin para se të bashkohen dy rrjedhat e lumit të Krilevës, njëra nga krahu verior e tjetra nga krahu perëndimor, është një rrafshinë, tokë pjellore në përmasa përafërsisht 8 hektarë, deri në vitin 1992 kanë ekzistuar themelet e një kishe. Duket që gjithë kjo pasuri ka qenë nën patronatin e kishës së Krilevës, pasi edhe sot e kësaj dite është mikrotoponimi Ara e Kishës. Themelet e kishës i kam parë edhe vetë, dhe mund të konstatoj se kjo kishë është e krishterimit të ritit lindor dhe jo atij katolik. Në prezantimin zyrtar të Kishës Ortodokse të Serbisë thuhet se kjo është një kishë e vjetër, dhe po ashtu as ata nuk japin ndonjë shënim se kush dhe në cilën kohë është ndërtuar kjo kishë. Sipas një gjykimi tim në bazë të asaj se çfarë kam parë, e sidomos gurët e lëmuar për themele dhe pjesë tjera të mureve, këtë kishë e kanë ndërtuar bizantinët sigurisht në kohën e perandorit Justinian, ose edhe pak më vonë. Ndërtimi i kishës, piaca dhe varrezat në Rapuhë, vëzhgimorja në Kulinë hipotetikisht mund të jenë projektet e perandorisë së Justinianit, pasi ai duke qenë edhe vetë ilir kishte ndërmarrë një projekt të madh për ndërtimin ose fortifikimin e mbi 600 kalave në trojet ilire. Për të arritur në Rapuhë ose në Kulinë paraprakisht në bazë të rrjedhës së lumit duhet kaluar së pari pranë kishës së Krilevës. Rapuha është larg kishës deri në 3 km. Serbët zakonisht nuk e kanë përdorur gurin e aq ma pak që ta përpunonin atë për themele kishash. Sllavët në përgjithësi nuk janë fare të njohur për ndërtime të hershme mesjetare. Është dëm i madh që janë fshirë të gjitha gjurmët e kishës së Krilevës nga pronari i sotëm i asaj are ku ka qenë dikur kisha e Krishtit. Ekzistenca e kishës në Krilevë shfaq se populli autokton ishte i krishterë dhe vazhdoi të mbetet derisa u islamizua një pjesë, dhe derisa edhe erdhën grupe të tjera njerëzish kryesisht myslimanë që të jetojnë në këtë fshat. Kisha është rrënuar diku para vitit 1878 dhe me materialet e kësaj kishe është ndërtuar xhamia e fshatit me gjithë minaren e saj. Sipas dëshmisë së pleqve të fshatit nuk janë përdorur vetëm gurët por edhe kulmi, pra pjesa e druve. Nga këto të dhëna mund të thuhet se diku deri në 10 vjet para Lidhjes së Prizrenit këtu kishte ende shqiptarë të krishterësh ortodoksë. Gjurma e pestë: Tani diçka më shumë për mëhallën që edhe sot quhet Qylkovët. Këta ishin shqiptarët e fundit të krishterë ortodoksë që i kanë rezistuar islamizimit dhe duke u gjendur nën okupimin osman dhe duke u gjendur nën presionin e madh tani të shumicës së banorëve myslimanë këta të krishterë vendosin që të migrojnë në Boston të Novobërdës dhe sot ata njerëz janë serbizuar gradualisht dhe deri tani askush ndër ta nuk ka bërë ndonjë përpjekje për të vërtetuar se mos vallë nga pleqtë ruhet ndonjë dëshmi e etnisë së tyre të mëparshme. Duket se qylkajt kanë mërguar dhunshëm prej Krileve diku në gjysmën e shek. XIX dhe ndoshta ata pastaj kanë vazhduar për disa kohë të vijnë në kishën e fshatit sidomos për festa të mëdha krishtere siç është Krishtlindja dhe Pashka. Arsyeja e dytë që ata kanë ardhur sërish vetëm për vizita në fshat ka qenë edhe mbajtja e shërbesave për të vdekurit e tyre që ishin në Bregun e Lames. Në këtë mëhallë deri para 30 vitesh ka ekzistuar një trup i madh i një arre e cila ishte mbjellë nga qylkovitët, dhe sipas dëshmive gojore dikush nga Bostoni, para 25 vjetëve, ka pyetur pikërisht për këtë arrë. Trualli i banorëve shqiptarë lokalë të Krilevës është mëhalla e qylkajve, dhe pjesa nën Gurin e Madh të Mëhallës së Epërme, pasi atje sipas të dhënave është vendosur Gjoni i ardhur nga fushat e Leskocit (jugu i Serbisë). Gjurma e gjashtë: Vizitat duket se kanë qenë të vazhdueshme nga popullata e Krilevës për në Novobërdë, pasi edhe sot shumë krilevasë shkojnë së paku një herë në vit në Novobërdë për festën e Shën Gjergjit e cila festohet më datën 6 maj, sipas kalendarit julian. Katolikët e festojnë këtë festë më 23 prill, sipas kalendarit gregorin. Pse kanë shkuar për Shën Gjergj jo vetëm krilevasit por edhe shumë banorë të fshatrave të Gallapit në Novobërdë? Kjo është një ceremoni e nënvetëdijshme se dikur ky popull ishte i krishterë dhe lidhjet e gjakut funksionin ende, dhe pasi që Novobërda ishte qyteti i tyre. Gallapi si territor sot s’ka një qytet ose një komunë që loz ndonjë rol, por dikur e kishte Novobërdën si qendër të njohur kudo në Europë. Sipas historianit anglez N. Mallkom jeta në Novobërdë në shek. XV ka qenë më e mirë sesa në Londër. Gjurma e shtatë: Deri në fillim të viteve ’90-ta jo vetëm banorët e fshatit Krilevë, por sigurisht se gati të gjitha fshatrat e krahinës së Gallapit me një formë ose tjetër e kanë festuar Krishtlindjen, e që populli e quan Bozhiq. Fjala bozhiq vjen nga sllavishtja e vjetër dhe do të thotë Krishtlindje, përkatësisht me përkthim të fjalëpërfjalshëm do të thotë zoti i vogël, pra duke iu referuar Krishtit si Biri i Perëndisë. Gjatë kësaj feste, më 6 janar, e që është manifestuar deri vonë zakonisht është zier misër ose është bërë ndonjë darkë më solemne, por jo diçka më shumë. Tjetër festë krishtere që është festuar nga banorët e kësaj ane është edhe ajo e Shën Gjergjit. Tani Shën Gjergji nuk dihet se kush është, dhe as tradita katolike dhe as tradita ortodokse nuk kanë se çka të thonë për këtë shenjtor, por mendimi im është se ka gjasa që festa të jetë në datë, në frymë, në traditë dhe në themele pagane ilire, por e kristianizuar me një emër të një të krishteri gjatë kohës bizantine. Kjo festë sigurisht se ka qenë e lashtë, pra ilire, dhe është lidhur me ciklin e natyrës, pasi edhe sot njerëzit në këto anë janë të lidhur me këtë ditë kur ata besojnë se fillon vera, ose se dimri përnjëmend ka përfunduar, ose edhe kur njeriut iu është dhënë një shpresë për të jetuar. Populli i kësaj ane di për Shën Gjergj dhe Shën Mitër si stinë. Shën Gjergji domosdo është lidhur edhe me jetën e bagëtive. Po kështu me traditën ilire e më pastaj të kristianizuar lidhet edhe rituali i asaj që populli e quan lerthat. Është vërejtuar se kur bagëtia shkonte në kullota pas dimrit i bëheshin shenja në formë të kryqit në shpinë për mbrojte nga sëmundjet, syri i lig ose ujku. Madje deri vonë gratë kur e kanë gatuar bukën kanë bërë shenja kryqi në bukë, ose edhe në zënien e djathit. Gjurma e tetë: Ka shumë mikrotoponime në Krilevë që janë me bazë të latinishtes, të greqishtes, sigurisht edhe të ilirishtes, shqipes dhe të sllavishtes por jo edhe të turqishtes: Kulina, Rapuha, Bregu i Lames, Qylkajt, Qylkia, Ara e Kishës, Gjyteti, Mirashi, Predina, Kabuja, Prroni i Popit, Bara, Liteci, Guri i Nuses, Guri i Madh, Guri i Shpuem, Guri i Leksit, Bota, Baçevishta, Melishta, Mella, Pontica, Mali i Sosun, Samakova, Livagje, Ara e Rrezës, Dardhishka, Bishtoku, Pusat, Arat e Lufit, Ara e Shkaut etj. Gjurma e nëntë: Sipas gojëdhënave të të moçmeve diku gati para 250 vjetëve në Krilevë ka ardhur të banoj një familje nga fushat e Leskocit, dhe që kryefamiljari është vendosur në mëhallën e epërme të fshatit, dhe se emri i tij ishte Gjon. Gjoni ishte shqiptar, i krishterë ortodoks por duket se ishte shumë i ndikuar nga islami, pasi dihet se shqiptarët e jugut të Serbisë ishin konvertuar më përpara në fenë islame sesa banorët autoktonë shqiptarë të Malësisë së Gallapit. I biri i Gjonit quhej Hysen. Gjoni e kishte vëlla Marën. Kur erdhi kjo familje në Krilevë ende fshati dominohej nga të krishterët shqiptarë autoktonë, por që aty kishte edhe disa shqiptarë të cilët dhunshëm ishin islamizuar por që nuk u dihet fati i tyre dhe lidhjet me trungun (familjen) gjonaj (sot cakollët, demollët dhe ahmetët). Hap pas hapi kjo familje e ardhur do ta mbipopullojë fshatin pasi islamizohen në brezin e dytë, dhe sidomos pas ikjes së qylkajve për në Boston dhe vende të tjera. Gjurma e dhjetë: Paraardhësit tanë kanë dëshmuar se për ndërtimin e pjesëve të qytetit të Novobërdës janë përdorur edhe gurë nga Krileva dhe janë transportuar dorë pas dore. Dëshmi tjetër është gjatë kohës romake ose bizantine në vendin e quajtur Samakovë, afër Rapuhës kishte një shkritore hekuri, dhe gjatë kohës së Shqipërisë siç shprehet populli edhe sot këtu, pra gjatë pushtimit italian, Krileva ishte nën zonën italiane dhe në Samakovë i kishte sjellë sërish disa makina për shkrirjen e atyre mbeturinave që dikur i kishin hedhur paraardhësit e tyre. Përfundim: Krileva është një vendbanim i lashtë, më shumë se 2000 vjet. Çdoherë kishte popull shumicë iliro-shqiptarë. Krileva bënte pjesë nën mbretërinë e Dardanisë, dhe pastaj bie nën romakë, e pastaj nën bizantinë, pastaj nën serbë, turq dhe italianë. Krilevasit deri në fund të shekullit XVIII që të gjithë ishin të krishterë ortodoksë. Krileva kishte kishë, kishte kala, kishte qytezë, kishte treg antik, kishte shkritore hekuri, kishte lidhje të drejtpërdrejta me Novobërdën. Krileva sot për kah numri i banorëve është fshati më i madh në Malësinë e Gallapit. Shumë të nderuar dhe të rrespektuar, Tërë kjo qka keni bërë rreth mbiemrit Cakolli është një meritë e madhe juaja.Sigurisht kurreshtja për të hedhur dritë mbi zanafillën e mbiemrit tonë ishte e madhe dhe e arsyeshme.Gjitha shpjegimet jepnin diqka që duhej të hidhej në këtë faqe rreth mbiemritCakolli,andaj dikush ka hedhur dritë më shumë,dikush më pak dhe ashtu pritej,sepse jo të gjithë nuk janë të prirur të mendojnë njësoj.Wikepedia ka bërë shumë rreth këtij ndriqimi,sepse me durim ka trajtuar mendimet e të gjithëve.Duke e falemnderuar D.r.Femi Cakollin i cili duket prerë i ka dhënë përgjegje këtij diskutimi,duke hedhur dritë dhe begatuar të dhënat rreth toponimeve dhe mbiemrit tonë mendoj se kemi përmbyllur një kapitull të historikut të shumë pritur.Tëra ajo që ka shkruarD.r Femi Cakolli,është ashtu ,me që doktori ka bërë hulumtime,por diqka të përafërt e kemi ndëgjuar nga gjyshërit tanë të cilët e shpjegonin odave kur ne ishim si fëmijë.Unë si mërgimtarë kam ndëgjuar se D.r Femi Cakolli ka shkruar një libër rreth toponimeve dhe ka hedhur dritë rreth mbiemrit Cakolli.Pasi libri nuk më ka rënë në dorë,unë mendoj se Femi Cakolli në libër ka hedhur hapa më gjërsisht rreth mbiemrit Cakolli,sepse sa i bëra një vështrim këtij shënimi,duket semë pak është folur rreth mbiemrit,sidoqoftë sa të shkoj në pushimedo të takohem me D.r Femi Cakollin dhe do të shkëmbejmë mendime më gjërsisht rreth mbiemrit.Rreth mbiemrit Cakolli mendoj se duhet të ketë mospajtime,rrënja Cak-duhet të mbetet e pandryshuar-olli- nuk është pjesë shqipe e mbiemrit tonë,por e turqizuar nga pushtuesi turk.Andaj mendimi im personal është se mbiemri ynë duhet të del më i shqipëruar,pa prapashtesat-olli-,psh.mund të jetë Caku-ose Cakaj!!!Ajo që ka cekur më lart Feti Cakolli,nga leximet në fjalor rreth mbiemrit Cakolli,është e saktë,edhe unë kam gjetur disa mbiemra nga Shqiperia si psh.Cakoli,Cakulli,Cukalla,etj....Por lind pyetja:Sa kanë bërë qytetarët nga Shqipëria rreth ndriqimit të mbiemrave,kur dihet se edhe ata kishin të njejtin fat si ne,nën pushtimin turk.Prap jam i mendimit se është bërë një njohuri e madhe rreth fshatit Krilevë dhe mbiemrit Cakolli,andaj falemnderojWikepedian që me durim i dha fushatë të mjaftueshme diskutimeve rreth mbiemrit CAKOLLI,po ashtu falemnderoj të gjithë ata që bënë mundin e tyre rreth trajtimit të kësaj teme,e në veqanti falemnderoi z.D.r.Femi Cakollin. Përshëndetje vëllazërore nga:Shaban Cakolli Pershendetje te nderuar dhe te rrespektuare nga Shkëlzen Cakolli. Edhe une si ju te tjeret qe krenoheni me mbiemerin Cakolli kame deshire qe te inkuadrohem ne ket tem e cila ma merr mendja qe eshte shume e gjer dhe shum me rendesi. Une jame i lindure dhe i rriture ne Ferizaj per ndryshe jame djali i Ismet Hysen Cakollit babgjyshin tim e njohin edhe me emrin Cen. Kame pase rastin dhe nderin te rri afer babgjyshit tim ne shume vende ku ai ju ka treguare ate qe e ka mesuare nga para ardhesit e tije dhe nga ato pake hulumtime qe i ka ber per mbiemrin Cakolli, edhe ka pase disa raste kure vet Dr. Femi Cakolli ka biseduare me Hysen Cakollin. Ne fillim te viteve te 60-ta babgjyshi im zoteri Hyseni eshte vendosure ne Ferizaj, detyra ja ka ber me qen se ishte Polic te ket kontakte me shum njerez te rrethines se Ferizajit dhe ka hasure ne nje familje me mbiemer Cakolli e cila ishte duke jetuare ne fshatin e quajtur Zaskok. Pore fatkeqesia e kesaj familje eshte qe ata nuk kan pature informata se nga jane dhe qe sa jetojne ne ate fshate, te vetmen informate qe Ztr. Hyseni ka mundure ta ket mbajture mend nga para ardhesite eshte qe pase perfundimite te luftes se dyte boterore dy vellezer nga Krileva ishin dale per te kerkuare pune dhe supozohet qe njeri prej tyre eshte vendosure ne rrethin te Ferizajit dhe tjetri dikund afer Pejes? Nje gje te ben te dyshoshe ne rastin e pare se dikushe nga Krileva ka pase rastin te takon ket njeri ne Ferizaj gjate kthimit nga Turqia me Tren. Kurse ne rastin e dyte nuk kam informata me te hollsishme. po per ket do ta pyes edhe nje her Ztr. Hysenin. Tashte edhe zoteri Profesor Doktorr Heset Cakolli nje doktorr i shkencave i cili eshte edhe deputet i Republikes se Kosoves eshte nga familja e gjer Cakolli, dhe besoje qe kemi shume njerez qe jemi edhe te nje gjaku qe jane shume te zote dhe te cilet mbajne poste te rendesishme. Une edhe njeher e pershendes ket iniciative dhe posaqerishte keta zoterit qe kane punuare per grumbullimin e informatave. Edhe njeher ne qofte se dikushe don te dije edhe ndonje send qe nuk eshte cekure ne ket dialog munde te takoni Hysen Cakolli ne Ferizaj dhe ai me gjithe deshire dhe vullnet mundet me ju tregu ate qe e dine. Mbeteni te pershendeture nga Shkelzen Cakolli, ata qe kane deshire te me kontaktojne munden per mes telefonit US 01-713-445-5707 ose per mes e-mail adreses shkelzen_c@hotmail.com